1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a symbol-displaying device used for a game machine of a slot machine, a Japanese upright pinball machine and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
A symbol-displaying device employing plural reels is incorporated into slot machines and many of Japanese upright pinball machines. Plural kinds of symbols are arranged on peripheries of the respective reels, which are rotated behind a display window. If a predetermined symbol combination is obtained at the time of reel stoppage, winning occurs. Upon occurrence of the winning, the slot machine pays out a predetermined number of coins. With respect to the Japanese upright pinball machine, a game benefit is awarded upon occurrence of the winning.
The symbol-displaying device is variously contrived so as to raise an interest of a player. As a part of contrivance, there is a symbol-displaying device having a double structure in which a reel assembly comprises an inner reel and an outer reel (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 04-114676, which is counterpart of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2529452, for instance). Owing to this double structure, it is possible that symbols of the outer reel and the inner reel are composed to be displayed through the display window as a single symbol. Thus, sorts of the symbols and sorts of the winnings may increase to effectively give a player an expectation feeling for the winning.
In an apparatus described in the above-noted Publication, however, whereas it is possible to increase the sorts of symbols to be displayed by combining the inner reel and the outer reel, there arises a problem in that appeal for the player lacks in spite of using the unique reel, namely the double reel. Moreover, there arises another problem in that an interest lacks in spite of using the unique reel, since game features do not change in comparison with conventional features.